


Like a Movie Scene

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Fluff, Castiel x Reader Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: This fic is inspired by the song "Gotta Be Somebody" by: Nickelback.





	Like a Movie Scene

“How about her, Cas? She seems cute.” Dean exclaimed as he shoved his phone in Cas’ face. Dean had created numerous dating profiles for Cas online in an attempt to cure the angel’s loneliness. Cas glanced down at the slender brunette. She was very pretty, but Cas shook his head anyway.  
“She’s wearing too much eye make up.” Cas was running out of excuses. None of these women were doing it for him. Part of it was because they were complete strangers, and Castiel wasn’t the best with first impressions. But, there was another reason. A much more important reason.  
He had already found someone.  
Castiel’s gaze shot over to you as you sat at the opposite side of the table, thumbing through a large book on ancient spells. His blue eyes scanned over your skin, the light glow of the lights reflecting perfectly off the light shine in your hair. Even without make up, without any chemical contamination, you were stunning. And after you had saved him during an attack from Raphael’s minions, he had noticed your true strength. You were a force to be reckoned with, a deadly storm. And he loved every part of it.  
Dean tapped the table, forcing the angel to refocus on him. “Dude, Cas, you can’t be this picky. Hell, some of these women are downright hot! Look, this cute blonde likes cats. You like cats, don’t you Cas?” Dean’s voice was half way between frustrated and defeated as he slid in phone in front of Cas again. “You can meet her at a park and talk about their… ears… or whatever is actually cute about them.” Dean cringed at the thought of those furry allergy balls.  
Cas just shook his head and sighed. “Dean, I want someone who has character. Someone who can hold their own, but isn’t afraid to be vulnerable. I want a woman who is smart, sweet, but a force to be reckoned with.” He glanced over at you and smiled.  
Dean followed Cas’ gaze, stopping right at you. He smirked, finally getting it. “You know she’d kill you for a Klondike bar, right?”  
Cas furrowed his brow, tilting his head at the hunter before letting out a deep breath. “I knew she was the one the moment we met. I felt like I was in a movie scene. Everything just seemed to… slow down. But, I’m sure she doesn’t think the same way about me. She’s tough and fiercely independent. She doesn’t need Heaven’s most wanted bringing her down with him.”  
Dean huffed as he stared at you, watching you bob your head to the music playing in your headphones. “Dude, if she’s really the one you want, then go for it. She’s definitely a cutie; I’ll give you that.” Dean smiled as he picked his phone up and slid through more photos.  
Cas snapped his eyes back to Dean. “How do I tell her?” The desperation in his voice made Dean smirk.  
He leaned in towards Cas, his gaze shooting over to your for a quick second. “Well, buddy, she’s not someone who likes surprises. So, just ease into it slowly. Maybe strike up a conversation, then pay her a compliment, then let it go from there. If she brushes you off, then you may just have to move on.  
Cas nodded, his hands shaking at the thought of admitting his feelings for you. But how he felt about you, it was just too right. He needed to try.  
You leaned back in your chair, sipping your favorite tea as you glanced down at the tablet in your lap. You had stopped researching over an hour ago, getting distracted by random videos on Youtube. There were only so much Latin you could read before your brain began to melt out of your ears.  
Your head shot up, catching two deep blue eyes as they approached you. “Hey Cas,” you greeted the angel. His face was flushed, something you weren’t used to seeing. He was normally stoic, emotionless. But tonight, his cheeks were rosy and… Was that a smile on his face?  
Cas quickly approached the chair right beside you, glancing down at you for a moment before taking a seat. He lowered his head. “You look very pretty,” he commented as his fingers twitched in his lap.  
You smirked as you stared up at the nervous wreck, wondering when he was going to finally spit it out. But of course, you couldn’t make it easy on the guy. No way.  
“Um, thank you?” You shook your head lightly as you peered back down at your tablet. “What do you need, Cas?”  
Cas stammered, muttering words that you couldn’t quite make out. The poor guy was terrified and confused. You sighed. This wasn’t fun anymore. You tossed your tablet into the table before leaned forward in your chair. Cas glanced up at the motion just before you pressed your lips onto his, devouring them in a sweet but hungry kiss. Cas froze for a few moments before he desperately tried to match your rhythm. You couldn’t help but smile against his lips before slowly pulling away.  
You studied Cas’ face, almost laughing as he stared back at you with a mix of fear and… happiness? You took his hand as a loud giggle broke free. “Cas, speak to me.” You brushed his cheek with your free hand.  
Cas released a shuttered breath “Y/N.” He bit his bottom lip. “I had this whole speech planned—“  
“You mean Dean coached you on what to say?” Cas cocked his head. “Cas, my music wasn’t on very loud earlier. I could hear the two of you talking loud and clear.”  
Cas nodded, his face relaxing as he realized he didn’t have to confess anything. “And?” he asked.  
“I kissed you, didn’t I?” You laughed as he smiled. You leaned in a little closer. “Did you really mean what you said about being in a movie scene?” A chuckle left your lungs as you raised an eyebrow.  
Cas blushed even more as he nodded. “I never felt so happy, so sure of something in my life. I knew from that moment on, that I wanted to be with you. I just needed to find a way to do that.”  
“And it took Dean making dating profiles for you to say something?” You huffed a laugh. “I guess Miss Connecticut 1999 didn’t float your boat?”  
Cas shook his head. “I wanted to say something for a while, but I’m not the best with communication.”  
“Well, then that’s just something we’ll have to work on together,” you whispered. Cas smiled as he leaned closer to you, closing the distance between your lips. His approach was rigid, but you gave him credit for trying. After a moment, he pulled away and smiled down at you. In that moment, you realized what he meant. “Cas?”  
“Yes?” he asked, grinning from ear to ear.  
You laughed as you squeezed his hand. “Ya know, I get the whole movie scene thing now.”


End file.
